Digital Switch 03
by TaiSora4life
Summary: Continuation of My Digital Switch series
1. End of Peaceful Times

Scene opens up with a young man with shoulder length dark brown hair walking onto a stage.  
  
Me: Well, I am back. This is the start to season three. This chapter starts right at the spot where chapter 4 of "Digital Switch, Lemon Series" left off. I should mention that the last scene in "Digital Switch 02" is also a scene later on in this season. Right now, I don't own anything. Both Taichi and Sora, would have done the disclaimer, but (Sounds of moaning are heard in the distant) you get the picture. Well, I hope you enjoy this story.  
  
Digital Switch 03  
  
The day is peaceful over a village full of various strange creatures. The creatures are called Digimon, or Digital Monsters. Inhabitants of the Digital World, a world parallel to that of humans. Over a distant cliff, watching over the village, was a crimson skeleton-like Digimon. He was looking at the scene before him as if with some mild annoyance, then an evil smirk displayed itself on his face.  
  
-Human World-  
  
Some of the chosen awoke to the sound of a shower running. A few had a few laughs remembering what some of the chosen went through last night. Two the chosen had a knowing smirk for one event the previous night that they shared. After about fifteen minutes, the shower stopped and Takeru asked, "So, does any have any ideas for what we do today?"  
  
Yamato replied, "First, we get this dye that the girls had made us put on in that game out. I am not walking out in public with pink hair. It would have people suspecting something about us and I don't want to be answering questions."  
  
"We don't need to go out in public. We can go to the Digital World. We can take advantage of the peaceful times that are going on." Mimi replied to Yamato's statement.  
  
"That may be true, but I think some of us can't stay tonight and would like to get it over with as soon as possible." Ken remarked as the door to the bathroom. Taichi and Sora stepped out of the bathroom dressed. Taichi had a black muscle shirt and jean shorts on. Sora had a tight white T-shirt with a few color that made the shirt look like Sora was painting a room and very short shorts on. Daisuke was about to comment on the marks he saw on the two's necks but Taichi interrupted.  
  
"We got a little carried away with a make out session last night." Taichi explained.  
  
"I'm sure that was all you were doing." Miyako commented sarcastically. "However, we are think of going to the Digital World. Maybe spend some time on the beach. There is a village nearby so we can meet with the older chosen's Digimon.  
  
"That does sound like a good idea." Sora replied. "What makes you think that we did anything else last night?"  
  
"Let's not get into this discussion, besides some of us have to go to our homes to get our swimwear." Iori responded. Yamato and Takeru came out the bathroom with almost all of the hair dye out of their hair. Everyone, but Ken, agreed to go to their homes.  
  
"Well, I will try to arrive there at my house. I just don't have a good feeling about this. It's too quiet. Just what are Doumon and Skull Satamon doing?" Ken asked.  
  
"Well let's not get too worked up into this. We don't know anything about Skull Satamon other than Doumon hates him and Doumon is patient. All we can do is wait for one of them to act." Taichi answered. Ken left and Sora walked up to Taichi.  
  
"You know he's right. Those two have been too quiet." Sora whispered as she gave Taichi a kiss. "It has been months since any of us heard anything about any of those two and Skull Satamon has that Dark Tower Digimon that Doumon created."  
  
"Yes, but we can only wait for them. Skull Satamon is probably waiting for Chaos Dukemon to arrive so that he and his master can attack." Taichi replied. An hour went by and the chosen, except Ken, returned with their swimsuits.  
  
"Ken said that he will arrive in the Digital World from his computer." Sora said. "So lets go."  
  
"Yes and I contact all of the old chosen's Digimon to meet us there." Kosher stated.  
  
Hikari held up her D-3 and said, "Okay, Digiport open." The chosen went the Digiport and entered the Digital World. Ken was already there waiting with many other friends. "Hey Ken. Good to see you."  
  
"Taichi."  
"Agumon."  
"Sora."  
"Piyomon."  
"Mimi how is it going."  
  
"You can call Yamato now, Gabumon. It doesn't matter to me now." Yamato replied.  
  
"Does that mean the same thing for you Ya-, I mean Mimi?" Palmon asked.  
  
Mimi replied, "Yes it does. It's been a while Palmon."  
  
"Hey Jyou."  
"Hey Tentomon." Jyou greeted the red insect. Koushiro and Gomamon greeted each other. After greetings were finished, the chosen and their Digimon walked to a near by lake. As they walked down the path to the lake, the chosen came across a small village. As they approached one of the Digimon working the fields and called out, the Digimon ran away in panic with the other Digimon. Various windows and doors were shut despite the requests for some directions.  
  
"Now that is rude." Miyako commented.  
  
"I know, they're not even listening." Iori responded. "We're just going to have to find it ourselves." The chosen decided to continue on their journey. Off towards the distant cliff, a dark figure with large horns is looking down at the village, but he is not alone. A tall skeletal Digimon is now standing right next to the figure kneeling down on one knee.  
  
"Look at this scene Skull Satamon. Kind of makes you sick to see such a peaceful village." The dark figure said.  
  
"Yes it does master and with your lieutenant, this so called peace won't last that long. It's not a lot right now, but it should manage till the project is finished." Skull Satamon stated. "I can test him out now if you like." The dark figure grinned evilly at the village.  
  
-Back with the Chosen-  
  
The chosen finally made to the lake. The Digimon immediately jumped into the water while most of the chosen walked out of sight to change into their swimsuits. Taichi and Sora just took off their clothes that were over their swimwear. Taichi had simple black swim trunks on and Sora had on a red two-piece bikini that hugged the curves of Sora's body. Piyomon didn't know what it was that Sora was wearing and asked, "Why are you wearing underwear to swim?"  
  
Sora laughed, "It's a swimsuit. I thought that I explained that to you." Sora then realized that she had on the two-piece. "This is just a different kind. It is called a bikini." Taichi and Sora jumped into the water. After a few minutes the other chosen, except for Hikari arrived. The chosen were enjoy the time that they were having, until it was a half an hour later and Hikari still hasn't arrived yet.  
  
"Where is she?" Taichi asked. "She shouldn't be taking her this long. I'm going to look for her. Come on Agumon." Taichi walked out of the water. Sora, Takeru and their Digimon followed.  
  
"Let us help." Takeru offered. The three and their Digimon searched in the direction that they last saw Hikari go. They searched for many minutes, but they found nothing. After a few more minutes they found a clearing and when they searched, they saw something that frightened them. Hikari passed out in front of Skull Satamon as Angewomon reverted back to Tailmon.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Taichi yelled at evil digimon. Skull Satamon turned and gave an evil smirk. Takeru shivered from the smirk.  
  
"Ah, it is an honor to see you Taichi." Skull Satamon said. He looked around and saw Sora. "You must be Taichi's tramp, Sora. I am Neo. I've heard so much about you chosen. Quite frankly, I'm nowhere near impressed if you can be diverted by a simple diversion like this." A loud explosion sounds from where the six came from. The chosen turned their heads towards the direction and when they turned their heads back to the Digimon they were facing, he was gone.  
  
"Come on, the others might be in trouble." Taichi and Takeru went back to the lake.  
  
-Back with the Others-  
  
The chosen were in terrible condition. A virus-type Metal Greymon was attacking them with deadly power. One shot from the Giga Destroyer attack left WereGarurumon, Lillymon, Zudomon, and Altur Kabutarimon out of the fight. Paildramon was holding his own using his speed to attack from all angles but he hasn't been able to hit and his next shot took out Aquilamon and Ankylomon by mistake. "Man this thing is a demon, not a monster. Not even Taichi's was this powerful."  
  
"Giga Destroyer." Paildramon was now knocked out and reverted back to V-mon and Wormmon.  
  
"Good job. Now let's leave these losers. They're not worth my time now." Skull Satamon stepped out of the shadows with an evil grin. Metal Greymon picked Skull Satamon up in his metal claw and flew off just as Taichi and Takeru arrived on the scene. "Consider this your warning Chosen. Leave the Digital World forever, or be destroyed." After the chosen recovered from the attack, they decided to go back and discuss what to do with this new threat. On the way back, the chosen reached the village only to see that there is nothing but a smoldering ruin left of the village. There was absolutely no sign of life near the village.  
  
"Who could've done this?" Miyako asked.  
  
"Maybe Skull Satamon did." Iori commented.  
  
"Why would anyone want to make these Digimon suffer?" Daisuke asked. A metal pod lit up and projected an image of Skull Satamon into the air.  
  
"Simple, Digimon are meant to suffer. They are nothing more than weapons. You wimps weaken their fighting status. I hate all chosen for this reason. No matter how strong their Digimon are, I will destroy them. You guys are first on my list and my associates will provide me with the means." Neo proclaimed.  
  
"We will stop you and make you realize your errors like I have." Ken responded.  
  
"Ah, Kaiser I presume. Yeah right, I don't regret anything. Only the strong have a right to live, only those with superior ability will prosper. It's real simple, it's my job, to completely destroy the weak and that's you guys. The only way you can stop me is to kill me. Good luck." The image disappeared. The chosen left the ruins in a silence, but what they didn't know was that in the shadows, Skull Satamon was watching the chosen as a rift opened with a .  
  
"You could've killed them now you know?" The dark figure asked.  
  
"That would be too easy." Skull Satamon replied. "I want to shatter their confidence before killing them. I want to see if Taichi can live up to his reputation for always winning. Oh my I haven't had this much fun in years."  
  
"Just be careful of those two. Their Digimon can fuse into the mighty Dukemon. Just be thankful that we found a way to modify Metal Greymon so that he is as strong as a WarGreymon, but he is still no match for that knight and when will our secret weapon be ready."  
  
"Well then, I just have to use what you told me about these wimps. Eventually, our secret weapon will be ready. Just to make it fair for them, I'll limit my attacks to the day only. It won't help them. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. So chosen, welcome to the gateway, to hell."  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
I know I am using Skull Satamon like Hiltz from Zoids: Guardian Force. As for Skull Satamon's master, yes it is who you think it is but he is not a major villain in this. He tries to be, but will be stopped almost as quickly as it starts. 


	2. Playfull Revenge and Picnic

Scene opens up with a young man with shoulder length dark brown hair walking onto a stage.  
  
Me: Well, I am back. This is the start to season three. This chapter starts right at the spot where chapter 4 of "Digital Switch, Lemon Series" left off. I should mention that the last scene in "Digital Switch 02" is also a scene later on in this season. Right now, I don't own anything. Both Taichi and Sora, would have done the disclaimer, but (Sounds of moaning are heard in the distant) you get the picture. Well, I hope you enjoy this story. (A kid with black hair walks up.) Hey Raven, where's Shadow.  
  
Raven: I don't know. I still have to take care of Reise. She's been out of it since the Death Stinger destroyed New Helic City. Then I am going after Prozen.  
  
Me: Don't you mean the Dark Kaiser.  
  
Raven: They're the same guy, but I will destroy him.  
  
Digital Switch 03, chapter 2  
  
//Man I can't wait till class is over, it'll be the weekend. Actually I'll have soccer club.// Were the thoughts of a boy with dark brown hair as a soft thump is heard.  
  
"Strike two. Full count, two outs. After Taichi's at bat is over, go back to the locker rooms." Taichi's thoughts were interrupted by the gym teacher. He is in Phys. Ed. class playing baseball. Taichi looked over the left field and saw the girls with Sora playing volleyball. After returning his attention to the boy with the baseball. The pitch was thrown over the plate and Taichi hit it deep towards the volleyball game. In fact the deep home run hit the volleyball, interrupting Sora's spike attempt, startling her to where she landed on her butt. "Now that is a grand slam with style Taichi." The teacher complimented.  
  
"That is what I call opposite field power. A ball shouldn't travel that far when a hitter slices it." One student commented. Taichi started walking the bases.  
  
"I'd be more worried about what Sora will do to you for that." Another student commented as he started walking to the locker room with the team on the field. Taichi's team celebrated the home run momentarily before going to the locker room. Sora glared lightly at Taichi as she brushed the dirt off of her blue shorts and returned to her game.  
  
"I better get ready for soccer club." Taichi said. He noticed a boy black hair walk up to him before he entered the locker room. "Hey Yamada, you ready for soccer."  
  
"Yagami-san, I wanted to tell you that the coaches got the flu so soccer is canceled, and you can call me Hiromi." Hiromi said.  
  
"Only if you call me Taichi." Taichi replied as he entered the locker mumbling to himself, "Just because I have set a new scoring record for a second straight year doesn't mean that you have treat me that formally." After a few minutes, Taichi left the locker room wearing the school uniform. As Taichi was about to leave the school, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Turning around, Taichi gulped as he saw the evil death glare of his fiancée Sora. "AAAHHHH."  
  
"Your going to pay for that prank, Yagami." Sora growled.  
  
-Ten Minutes later-  
  
"This isn't the idea of paying that I had in mind. This almost broke me." Taichi groaned while carrying two ice cream cones, loaded with three different flavors of ice cream and toppings, out of a store. Taichi walked over to a somewhat impatient Sora and handed her one of the cones.  
  
"Thank you Taichi." Sora said and smiled sweetly. The two walked towards Sora's apartment while enjoying their ice cream. Taichi finished with his ice cream first and then wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulder. Just as Sora finished her cone, they have reached Sora's apartment. "I am going to change out of this uniform and then we'll head to your place to go to the Digital World. Come on in." The two entered the building and saw Sora's mother. "Okaasan, I'm going to go to Taichi's house after I change clothes."  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi looked up to see the two teens and smiled. "Sure honey, just be back tonight." As soon as Sora went upstairs, Sora's mother asked, "Why is she changing clothes? She usually wears her uniform throughout the day. It's more convenient."  
  
"We are planning to go to the Digital World. Each jogress team pairing are taking turns patrolling an area of the Digital World. It happens to be our turn today and I guess Sora doesn't want to get her uniform to messy. Although I did mess up her gym uniform." Mrs. Takenouchi raised an eyeball so Taichi explained the whole situation and what occurred afterwards. Sora's mother was laughing. Shortly after, Sora walked down the stairs. Taichi's jaw dropped when he saw what Sora was wearing. Sora had a yellow tank top that left her belly button exposed, a black miniskirt, and a pair of sandals. "I think that you're letting Mimi rub off on you Sora."  
  
"I got this when Mimi and I went shopping two weeks ago. She wouldn't let me leave the mall until I got an outfit that she wanted me to get. Like it?" Sora said spinning around, letting Taichi view her from all angles. Taichi nodded his response to Sora's question. Her mother looked at first disapproving, but smile a little bit. "Well let's get going." The two young teens left for Taichi's apartment arm-in-arm. After 15 minutes of walking, the two made it to Taichi's apartment and entered. "Why don't you go change out of your uniform."  
  
"You're right, I should change." Taichi entered his room to change clothes. When he came back, he was wearing a black, adidas muscle shirt and black cargo shorts. Sora drooled at the sight for a few minutes. Taichi walked to the kitchen and grabbed a few sandwiches, boxes, and a few more food supplies with some drinks. "Good thing we're patrolling File Island. We can set ourselves on top of Infinity Mountain and view the whole island from there. It'll take Birdramon or Metal Greymon minutes to reach any area that gets attacked."  
  
"Yes it is, and we can have a little picnic at the same time. We better bring some binoculars and do you still have your telescope." Sora asked as she got a blanket and a pair of binoculars. Taichi nodded as he took his hand held telescope out of one of his shorts' pockets. "Good that will help out." The two walked into Taichi's room where he turned the computer on and left a note incase his parents got back saying not to turn the computer off. The two took out their crimson D-3's and held them at the computer.  
  
"Digiport open." Taichi and Sora were sucked into the computer, where they reappeared on the other side where an orange lizard and a pink and blue bird were waiting at the foot of a mountain where a trail begins to go up the mountain. After a couple of hours of near perils and falls, the group makes it up to the top only to see a sight that made them crash in a facevault.  
  
"I can't believe that we climbed this mountain when we could transported here in the first place." Sora commented on the TV set that they just saw.  
  
"At least we got to work off that ice cream that we ate." Taichi mumbled.  
  
"Care to repeat that!!!!!!!" Sora yelled as her head swelled to gigantic proportions at Taichi's little comment. Taichi was trembling as Piyomon was trying to hold Sora back.  
  
"Sora, calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you like that." Piyomon said.  
  
"I think you might want to apologize Taichi." Agumon said.  
  
"I don't think that would be necessary Agumon, look." Taichi said pointing at Sora who laid down a blanket and got the small meal that they had prepared. The two lovers and their Digimon sat down and ate the food and had a conversation. They talked about many of the past events and of an upcoming event in the near future for Taichi and Sora. After about half an hour, Taichi was looking out of his handheld telescope while Sora was at the opposite end looking out of the binoculars. Taichi placed his telescope back and walked over to Sora. "Well so far no trouble right now." Sora turned around startled.  
  
"Don't scare me like that." Sora said catching her breath. "I haven't seen anything yet myself. How long do we have to stay here?"  
  
Taichi walked closer to Sora and brought his arms around Sora's waist and answered, "About three hours in all, so about two and a half hours." Taichi placed his lips on Sora's and started to kiss her. Sora melted into Taichi as she kissed back. A couple of minutes into the kiss and a loud explosion is heard as two missiles collide on the east side of the mountain. The two broke away from the kiss and turned to see the virus MetalGreymon in the air.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Agumon asked in a peeved tone. "I'm the only MetalGreymon around. I'm ready anytime Taichi." Taichi grabbed his D-3 and gave the o.k. to his partner.  
  
"Agumon shinka… Greymon. Greymon shinka… MetalGreymon."  
  
As soon as Taichi's partner finished his evolution flames struck at his back with no effect. Taichi, Sora, and Piyomon turned to see a tall black T-Rex like monster with a strange symbol of triangles.  
  
"It's Black Growmon. Sora, I'm going to have to evolve." Piyomon called out as Sora grabbed her D-3.  
  
"Go to perfection. Takeru and Miyako warned us about him. He is very strong for his level." Sora warned.  
  
"Piyomon shinka… Birdramon. Birdramon shinka… Garudamon."  
  
Garudamon punched Black Growmon and the black dragon stumbled back. Garudamon took to the sky and powered up for an attack.  
  
"Shadow Wing." A large firey bird shot out from Garudamon and went straight for Black Growmon, who just opened his mouth.  
  
"Exhaust Flame." A blast of fire shot out and struck at Garudamon's attack. Much to his surprise, and to Garudamon's, the firey bird overpower the dragon's attack and struck him down.  
  
//Something's not right here. From what I was told, Black Growmon had enough power to make an ultimate green with envy. This is too easy, huh!?// Black Growmon's second 'Exhaust Flame' attack knocked Garudamon back a few feet. "That is strong for an adult, but I thought you were stronger than this from what I've heard."  
  
"That's because he no longer under Doumon's control. She can use her magic power to make her loyal servants temporarily stronger." Taichi and Sora were looking around for the voice and saw a familiar face show up from behind Black Growmon. "I must say, you two certainly impress me. Your Metal Greymon is actually going toe-to-toe with mine." Taichi looked up to see that his Digimon is actually matching up to Skull Satamon's. "MetalGreymon, that is enough for now." The virus MetalGreymon landed right next to his, but before finished his descent.  
  
"Giga Destroyer." Two missiles flew out of Metal Greymon's chest towards Garudamon.  
  
"Shadow Wing." Garudamon's attack cancelled out the virus Metal Greymon's attack with no problem. Skull Satamon smiled.  
  
"Impressive, both of your Digimon are superior to any of the ones we've fought. None of them came close." Skull Satamon commented.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Taichi asked angrily.  
  
"What, no hello, how you're doing?" Skull Satamon asked. "Oh well, that doesn't matter anymore. I have come to make an offer."  
  
"What kind of offer?" Metal Greymon and Garudamon asked. They didn't like what they thought it was going to be.  
  
"You guys are superior to every other Digimon at your level. My master would love to have such power helping us. We could rule the both worlds together. Think about it." Skull Satamon said. The four heroes pretended to think about the issue for a few minutes before answering.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, that's too bad then. We no longer need your services." The three evil Digimon moved in to attack. Taichi's Metal Greymon and Garudamon stepped in front of their partners as the two crimson D-3's glowed.  
  
"Metal Greymon/Garudamon, jogress shinka… Dukemon."  
  
"This hardly seems fair." Skull Satamon said sarcastically. "An ultimate against two perfections and an adult."  
  
"You, yourself, are strong as an ultimate and your MetalGreymon is well trained so he is strong as an ultimate as well. Black Growmon is about as strong as a perfection so you shouldn't have much trouble." Dukemon replied as his sword, Einlanzer, appeared and he lifted it to the sky as a lightning bolt struck down on the sword and he pointed the sword forward. "Any of you should be able to handle this attack. Royal Saber." A ray of energy shot out of the sword towards the three virus Digimon. The skeleton teleported himself and Black Growmon out of the way, leaving MetalGreymon to take the blast. Dukemon was shocked as the cybernetic Digimon was deleted. "What treachery is this."  
  
"What cowards. They leave one of their own out to die." Sora commented. At the base of the mountain, stood Skull Satamon and Black Growmon. The red skeleton Digimon had a bluish-white orb in his hands.  
  
"What fools they are. We now have a key item to begin our true reign of terror. Let's go." Skull Satamon and Black Growmon disappeared.  
  
-Far away from File Island at a floating castle-  
  
A humanoid Digimon wearing monks robes and a dark blue mask was walking down the hall. After a few minutes of walking, the monk came across gargantuan double doors. The doors creaked open very slowly to reveal a huge room. A cage-like chamber was the main focus of the room. The monk kneeled down to the dark armored figure in the chamber.  
  
"Doumon, how much longer till that fool Demon makes a move." The figure asked.  
  
"Not until the so called 'one-year nap' is done. He is determined to destroy you Lord Chaos Dukemon." Doumon answered.  
  
"Excellent. No one knows that I only need half a year, but I have to remain in this chamber for a full year and I remain charged up while in this room. Now I want to get a few things clear. Courage and Love now have a pair of crimson D-3's, right?" Chaos Dukemon asked.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Dukemon now has a new sword and has defeated BlackWarGreymon, and Metal Tyranomon?" Chaos Dukemon asked.  
  
"Purity defeated Metal Tyranomon with some other chosen and two of Zhoqiaomon's Devas, but yes on the other two and the sword is something called Einlanzer." Doumon responded.  
  
"WHAT, EINLANZER! That is the only weapon that has the power to overcome Masamune." //This could be trouble.// "Continue on scouting. Now leave me." Chaos Dukemon ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." Doumon left the room.  
  
//So the legends are true. This could mean that I would be free from this existence, but I still can't let him win easily. We will confront each other soon again Dukemon.//  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
This series might actually be shorter than I originally thought. 


	3. A Haunting Past and Familiar Foes

Stage opens up to a guy with short dark brown hair walking onto the stage as a crowd has started cheering.  
  
Me: Thank you very much. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please, no flames. (A seventeen year-old boy with black hair and a strange mark on his right cheek walked up.)  
  
Raven: The author of this fic doesn't own jack s#$% in this story. The characters belong to their respectful owners. Don't bother suing him cause he has nothing.  
  
Me: Yes, this is true. As for Taichi and Sora, they are on a vacation right now so my buddy Raven has taken over disclaimer rights for now. I am still wondering what you, Vegeta, and Kaiba have in common. Oh wait, I figured it out, all three of you are complete assholes the first season you are introduced and then become popular characters after some of your pasts are revealed. Well I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
Digital Switch 03, chapter 3  
  
A loud crash interrupted the peaceful scenery of the Digital World as a group of five children and Digimon flew out of a TV set and into a pile. The kids and their Digimon got up from the pile. "Man, I thought that we were used to traveling to the Digital World," said a purple haired girl who was brushing dirt off of her green miniskirt and green shirt. "Man, I really don't like these uniforms." The girl said as a gust of wind almost blew her skirt up.  
  
"Then why didn't you change before we got there." Asked a boy with brown spiky hair and a pair of goggles that was standing next to a small blue lizard.  
  
"Because if some mop head had decided that we go to the Digital World right after school, Daisuke, Miyako might've been able to change out of her uniform. Remember, she has to wear it for school, you don't," a boy with black hair wearing a gray suit with a worm-like Digimon on his right shoulder, "and I'm sure that either she, Sora, or even Hikari," the boy points to a brown-haired girl wearing yellow shorts, a pink and white shirt, and pink gloves, "would say that it is more convenient just to wear it till the end of the day and remember that Hikari has to wear the same uniform next year."  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, but Ken is right. The only time Sora changes is if she has to work at the flower shop." Hikari replied to Ken's statement. "Now let's get back on the task at hand. Metal Greymon was just defeated last weak and Skull Satamon just left him to die. We need to find and stop him." A boy wearing green shorts, a green and yellow shirt and a white hat covering his blonde hair puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Actually, Taichi wants us to investigate some recent Doumon sightings, we are more likely to run in Skull Satamon as well. I don't trust their so called rivalry one bit." The boy said.  
  
A small boy, younger than the others added, "I agree with Takeru. I don't buy their act one bit. They are working together. I don't care what Taichi said. All evil Digimon are in it together." What the six kids don't know was that Doumon was watching them through a monitor and heard Takeru and the young boy's speech.  
  
"So Takeru and Iori think that I am in league with Skull Satamon. How dare they make such accusations." Doumon said as the monitor changed to reveal two large dragon-type Digimon. One dragon was a bright orange color and the other was a deep blue color, both had metal armor. "Megadramon, Gigadramon, are you both ready for attack? The chosen are not to far from your location."  
  
"Yes we are. They are also near your sisters location, shall we take care of her." The two dragons asked.  
  
"No, she is of no threat to us and she is on what is considered holy ground for our clan. I will visit her myself, you take care of the chosen. Remember don't get yourselves into an overwhelming situation. Leave if your lives are being threatened. We are not as powerful as we used to be so don't jeopardize yourselves as we don't have a lot of perfection level Digimon left." Doumon warned the two.  
  
"Don't worry, we will avenge our old master, by defeating this new group." With that said, Megadramon and Gigadramon flew off. Meanwhile back with the chosen, the feline Digimon, whom the others refer to as Tailmon, explained that if all evil Digimon were in it together, then Vamdemon, Devimon, Etemon, Nanomon, and the Dark Masters would have attacked together.  
  
"However, Nanomon and Etemon hated each others guts, Devimon wanted more power to challenge the others, and Vamdemon wouldn't have been so arrogant and considered an alliance with the Dark Masters who had some internal problems stop their team. Evil Digimon always think for themselves and don't give a damn about the others. Remember, I used to be evil to so I know how they think."  
  
"She has a point on that." The blue lizard commented.  
  
"V-mon is right on that comment and I believe Ken can testify to that." The worm-like Digimon said. "Patamon was their when he heard about Nanomon and Etemon's quarrels."  
  
"Wormmon is also right and from what the older chosen have said, Vamdemon easily had enough power to be a Dark Master but they never considered him and Armadimon would agree that Devimon wanted to be unchallenged so he started at an isolated place to build up his power."   
  
"I still don't believe you guys. These two are smart and calculating." Before Iori could finish his reply, a loud explosion is heard behind the chosen. The kids turn around and see Megadramon and Gigadramon send a volley of missiles their way.  
  
"Megadramon and Gigadramon, both are perfection level Digimon." V-mon said.  
  
"Right guys, you better evolve, and Tailmon, evolve to your perfection level, we are going to need numbers with firepower." Takeru commented.  
  
"V-mon shinka… XV-mon."  
"Wormmon shinka… Stingmon."  
"XV-mon/Stingmon, jogress shinka… Paildramon."  
"Armadimon shinka… Ankylomon."  
"Patamon shinka… Angemon."  
"Ankylomon/Angemon, jogress shinka… Shakkoumon."  
"Hawkmon shinka… Aquillamon."  
"Tailmon shinka… Angewomon."  
  
"Paildramon, Aquillamon, take on Megadramon, Angewomon and Shakkoumon, you got Gigadramon." Miyako ordered out.  
  
"Good battle assignments Miyako." Hikari commented. Daisuke looked at Hikari confused.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Daisuke asked. "We are using to much firepower on Gigadramon than necessary and we were better off with Silphymon."  
  
Ken replied, "Not really, you should really study up on metric a lot more. A Giga is much bigger than a Mega in terms of measurement, so Gigadramon could very well require two perfections because he is the stronger dragon and we know that Paildramon can handle Megadramon if you remembered the Christmas incident."  
  
"I'm wondering why they seem so familiar." Takeru wondered then suddenly, it hit him. "They're Mugen Dramon's goons in the city." The other chosen looked at him when Hikari also realized it.  
  
"You're right. Weren't those the two that leveled the whole city to force us out of hiding?" Hikari asked and was answered with a nod from Takeru.  
  
"If they were with Mugen Dramon, then that means…" Iori commented.  
  
"Yes we are now working for Chaos Dukemon. Our old master's benefactor. Now to avenge our old master, Genocide Gear." A large volley of missile shot out of Gigadramon's right arm, or claw.  
  
"Heaven's Charm." A colorful wave of energy wiped out the missiles, but it barely missed Gigadramon. The battle went on for a while with the chosen slowly gaining the advantage. When it seem to be over for the two dark dragons, they raised their metal claws up to the sky.  
  
"Genocide Gear. Genocide Gear." They called out twice as four volleys launched off into the sky and rained down fiery chaos. When the smoke cleared, only Paildramon was standing as the other Digimon were unconscious and he was struggling to stay up.  
  
"Paildramon, these guys are more experienced than us so you better evolve again." Ken ordered.  
  
"Paildramon shinka…"  
  
"Genocide Gear." The volley of missiles hit the ground causing a huge dust cloud. As the air cleared, Megadramon and Gigadramon were both gone and Paildramon actually reverted back.  
  
"Sorry Daisuke, we didn't have enough energy to evolve." V-mon said. As Daisuke was about to reply when another voice was heard.  
  
"Nice job, you did much better than I expected." A Digimon, similar to Doumon, but with lighter colored clothes and mask, walked out of the forest. "Those two brothers can be a handful." The chosen looked at her with hateful looks think that she was someone else.  
  
"That disguise won't fool-" Hikari was interrupted.  
  
"You mistake me for my sister Doumon, I'm Taomon." Taomon explained.  
  
"I thought you were a myth." Armadimon said.  
  
"Yeah, legend had it the Taomon were extinct." Hawkmon backed him up.  
  
"That is almost true. Our clansmen were the original keepers of the balance. Predecessors to Gennai's group you can say. We were comprised of two evolution lines, Sakuyamon, and Kuzuhamon, two powerful god-man Digimon of the ultimate level. One day, disaster struck our clan. The Doumon's must trusted advisor, a skeleton wizard Digimon named Skull Satamon was actually a spy for a powerful Demon Lord Digimon named Demon. He managed to assassinate Kuzuhamon and split her soul into two before inpisoning it to upset the balance. Demon's armies attack us in the confusion and Sakuyamon was killed. Me and my sister were all that is left of our clan but you can't let her live." The chosen were shocked as they heard Taomon's story.  
  
Takeru regained some of his composure and asked, "Why are you suggesting that we kill her, she is your sister?"  
  
Taomon answered, "Every Digimon in their evolution lines are called sisters. Neither line is consider truly good or evil, but it is considered Taboo for members to evolve into the opposite line."  
  
"That would mean that Doumon was from your line as well and that she was a Taomon." Daisuke replied surprised.  
  
"Actually both she and me were Kyuubimon, a nine tailed fox, and Doumon usually evolve from Youkomon, a fox bent on destruction. Youkomon evolve when they gain enough self control over their actions. I just turned into a Taomon shortly after Skull Satamon's betrayal. Doumon, who was slightly younger than me, was fatally wounded as a Kyuubimon before she could evolve by the traitor himself. A dark knight showed up and with his magic restored my sister but he also force her to evolve when she wasn't ready. You can guess the results of the evolution easily. According to clan laws I would have to kill her but I could never get her alone from that knight who was extremely powerful. Eventually Gennai sealed the knight and I took my opportunity and killed my sister, but alas, the seal on the knight is broken and he eventually resurrected my sister." Taomon answered.  
  
"Now why didn't you help us just recently?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
"This forest is considered sacred ground by my clan and fighting isn't allowed, but outsiders can fight in here and before you ask why none of our clan has been reborn as it is with all Digimon, it is because a Taomon is needed to evolve into Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon still exists but the two pieces of her soul must be reunited. Until that happens, there is little left of my clan. Since Doumon was the result of a dark evolution, she can't evolve to Kuzuhamon." Taomon replied.  
  
"So, the chosen now know the truth about me. It doesn't matter, no one will stop my master from taking this world over." Doumon said as she was watching the scene between Taomon and the chosen. Chaos Dukemon was listening to Doumon's little talk.  
  
//We will see. It has been a long time brother, can you finally stop me now that you have Einlanzer? A sword that not even I could move.// Were the thoughts of the dark knight as he watched the chosen leave the Digital World.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Next Chapter: The full history of Chaos Dukemon is revealed and what did he mean by brother. 


	4. The Distant Stars I know it a Rips off Z...

Stage opens up to a guy with short dark brown hair walking onto the stage as a crowd has started cheering.  
  
Me: Thank you very much. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please, no flames. (A seventeen year-old boy with black hair and a strange mark on his right cheek walked up.)  
  
Raven: The author of this fic doesn't own jack s#$% in this story. The characters belong to their respectful owners. Don't bother suing him cause he has nothing.  
  
Me: Yes, this is true. As for Taichi and Sora, they are on a vacation right now so my buddy Raven has taken over disclaimer rights for now. I am still wondering what you, Vegeta, and Kaiba have in common. Oh wait, I figured it out, all three of you are complete assholes the first season you are introduced and then become popular characters after some of your pasts are revealed. Well I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
Digital Switch 03, chapter 4  
  
The night skies of the Digital World seemed peaceful as a small orange lizard Digimon and a small pink bird Digimon were looking up at the stars. A look of depressing silence was on their faces as memories of a far past flash across their minds.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
A white knight with a red cape was looking at the night skies of the Digital World. He just stared at the sky in a peaceful calm. "The stars do look beautiful tonight." The knight turned around to see another knight that looks exactly like him but a little smaller in build.  
  
"Ah, little brother, I see that you finally evolved into Dukemon like me." The bigger Dukemon said with some pride. "You know, it seems like forever that we were just Growmon."  
  
"Yeah, it sure does."  
  
"You aren't here just to tell me that you have evolved to you're ultimate level, have you." The bigger knight said knowing that if a newly titled Knight of the Holy Order was visiting him, that there was some business.  
  
"Right you are. Lord Omegamon has summoned both of us in his presence." The somewhat smaller knight said. The senior Dukemon look at him with some worry in his eyes. The supreme ruler of the order would only summon two knights if there was huge emergency and yet to summon one inexperienced knight meant the mission would even be harder.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"That mission would change the whole fate of the Digital World. Man it seems like forever since he was changed. Right Piyomon?" The orange lizard asked the Pink Bird.  
  
"Yeah, if it wasn't for our inexperience, our older brother would be a nuisance and none of this would've happened, Agumon." Piyomon answered Agumon's question. Little did the two Digimon know, was that other forces were watching the two Digimon. One of the forces was watching through a monitor from his little chamber. It was a large black knight with a deep blue cape.  
  
"You're right, that mission did change everything. It taught me that nothing is for certain. Not even the future." Chaos Dukemon said as more scenes of a past long gone flash through his mind.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"What? Me and my little brother are to work together on a mission of this magnitude." The larger knight said to a 12 foot tall knight that a large metal wolf for a right hand and a large metal dragon-man Digimon for a left arm. "Lord Omegamon-"  
  
"I know, it is a tremendous responsibility to put on a new member of the order, but you two have been my closest friends ever since I was just that measly armor-level Digimon. However, you're the only two that I can fully trust. The Digital being known as Damas has been gathering more and more support from the council against me. Mjarin, another Digital being has been using dark magics to gather an army of Digimon in the Dark Area." Omegamon said.  
  
"Why don't we let Lord Megidramon and Dagomon handle him?" The smaller Dukemon asked. His two superiors looked surprised that he knew of two of the Dark Area's most powerful rulers. When they were about to ask him, he answered, "The library has many resources and is open."  
  
"Yeah, but the area of the library that should have that knowledge is barred from everyone but the top members of this order." Omegamon said.  
  
"I thought that book was misplaced cause it was in the leisure section." The smaller Dukemon said.  
  
"Lord Megidramon can only act when it is a direct threat to himself or the other three great Dragon defenders. I find that as an odd group. Dagomon is only concerned if Mjarin was stupid enough to try to take over the seas of the Dark Area, so he won't do anything. Mjarin is trying to invade the Digital World of this dimension. You two are to travel to his tower and stop him by almost any means. He is a powerful warlock, so be careful."  
  
"We will." The bigger Dukemon brother said. Recent images of his brother dieing in his dreams were bothering him.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"Hey Agumon." "Hey Piyomon." Two voices interrupted the thoughts of the two Digimon. Agumon and Piyomon turned to see a boy with brown hair and a red haired girl. Both kids were wearing the uniform of Odaiba Junior High School and were carrying somewhat large sleeping bags with them.  
  
"Hi Taichi." Agumon said.  
  
"Sora, we were thinking about a past event from long ago." Piyomon said as she jumped up into the girl's arms. Chaos Dukemon was watching the event from his recovery chamber.  
  
"I see your partners have decided to visit. You are very lucky little brother to have others that care for you deeply. It is very important that they know about our history and what we must do." The dark knight said as the monitor shuts off. Taichi and Sora were surprised with the latest announcement from their Digimon.  
  
"Chaos Dukemon is actually your older brother!" Taichi and Sora said surprised at the revelation.  
  
"In a ways, yes, he was a completely different Digimon back then. We've known him ever our digieggs hatched back then. He was the first to hatch and he was always the first to evolve with me us being a few years behind. We were on a mission to stop a powerful warlock name Mjarin, who was gathering an army in the Dark Area to invade this world with. Me and my brother were sent to stop him. We made it to his lair." Agumon said.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Damn you two. You've foiled my plans. Piemon, I want to go to the Digital World now." Mjarin said. He looked like a ancient human with long black robes and white hair. He created a portal for the demon clown to enter the Digital World.  
  
"We won't let you take over the Digital World. Your Lieutenant might have made it, but you won't." The bigger Dukemon said.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I will still win this fight anyways." The three entered into combat. Mjarin threw fireballs at the two knights. The battle was in a stalemate for a while. Eventually, Mjarin was caught in between the two brothers. Mjarin began a chant as the two knights charged at the warlock. He finished his chant and sent a spell at the bigger brother, who stopped his charge. The warlock sidestepped the smaller knight, who stopped right next to his brother. To his horror, the bigger knight wildly attacked. The smaller knight realized that Mjarin must've used a confusion spell. The smaller Dukemon fell unconscious to the vicious assault. The bigger knight recovers to see what he has done. He looked at Mjarin with intense hatred.  
  
"That will be the last mistake you will EVER MAKE!!!!!!" The bigger knight has a black aura glow around him as he is powering up an attack with his sword. The knight's armor turned pitch black and his cape became a deep blue color. "Demon Disaster." Mjarin was disintegrated from the attack.  
  
Dukemon woke up a few hours later to see a rather large man with black hair pulled back in a pony tail and a Glaive in his hands sitting on Lord Omegamon's throne. He realized he was back at the throne room of the citadel in the net. "Damas, what are you doing in Lord Omegamon's throne?" He saw other members of the council and five Omegamon and 10 other white knights with blue highlights. Damas has no expression on his face as the other were crying in outrage as if what Dukemon did was blasphemy.  
  
"How dare you question Lord Damas and mention that name. That coward has fled his responsibilities as a leader and changes have been made, traitor." One of the 10 twenty white and blue knights said. Damas held up his hand to silence the knight.  
  
"Enough Justicemon." Damas said as Justicemon calmed down. "Usually, he would be found guilty of high treason for his brothers actions. Your brother is now working for the Forces of Darkness as Chaos Dukemon. The previous lord has dealt a powerful blow to him that makes it so that your brother has to sleep for one year to the human world every four years if he leaves the Dark Area. The punishment is usually execution. However since he was unconscious, he can't be held accountable for the fact that there is now only 28 holy knights of this order. You see 15 of them right now. Chaos Dukemon killed off almost 80 of our knights." Dukemon was appalled at all the news that was hitting him. "The previous ruler resigned from his position and I was elected the position unanimously. Your punishment is exile for an undisclosed amount of time. You will be sent to guard the Digital World's Gatekeeper, Crossmon."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"We would meet with Lord Omegamon shortly after and he apologized for everything that happened. It was then that I learned some truth to Damas. Lord Omegamon didn't leave willingly, the council and eight of the strongest knights forced him and they made it look like a resignation. He left and traveled to other dimensions for a while. He and Chaos Dukemon were once good friends." Piyomon said sadly.  
  
"Man, that is some sad story." Taichi comment as he was watching the pot on the fire boil. Sora prepare the late night meal for the four.  
  
"Can you promise not to tell the other chosen this? They would probably no longer trust us if they found out. Iori doesn't trust Taomon fully. Taomon because of her relation to Doumon." Agumon said.  
  
"We won't tell them." Sora with four bowls of stew for the four. "Dinner is ready."  
  
-The Internet-  
  
Damas sat on his throne as he saw the recent scene. The monitor turned off as three Omegamon and five Justicemon entered the throne room of the large citadel. "Ah, the remainder of the holy knights. What brings you guys here?" Damas asked.  
  
"It has been a while since we checked the Digital World and we have some bad news. Crossmon is dead, Chaos Dukemon is still around and there are no more signs of his little brother." One of the Omegamon said.  
  
"Most of that is old news, besides I was hoping Crossmon would get killed as he would speak out against you guys calling you the great enslavers." The ruler lied but the eight knights believed it. "As for Dukemon, he reverted back to a digiegg and divided into two Digimon that are now partnered with humans."  
  
"WHAT! We can't let his treachery go any further. He has completely disgrace this order by partnering up with humans and setting an example for those that have deserted us. What are humans doing in the Digital World anyway?" A Justicemon said.  
  
Damas answered, "Gennai has overstepped his authority that we have given him by creating the Digivices, and the four guardians can no longer be trusted in keeping the balance. Humans are barbaric creatures who love to fight and don't care about the balance. We must deal with this threat. Be prepared to head to the Digital World within this year." The eight knights left the room. Damas had a very evil grin on his face. "After Chaos Dukemon has been dealt with. There will be no more threats to my rule."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Two of these characters were taken from the Myth series of computer games. Damas was of course Soulblighter in the first two games of the series done by Bungie. Damas was also in the prequel game which had Mjarin and was done by another company.  
  
Next Chapter: A random portal has opened in New York as Mimi visits the Digital World and spends some time with Yamato, but two cybernetic dragons have plans of their own. 


	5. I can't think of a title

Stage opens up to a guy with short dark brown hair walking onto the stage as a crowd has started cheering.  
  
Me: Thank you very much. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please, no flames. (A seventeen year-old boy with black hair and a strange mark on his right cheek walked up.)  
  
Raven: The author of this fic doesn't own jack s#$% in this story. The characters belong to their respectful owners. Don't bother suing him cause he has nothing. Besides, I'd blast him with my Geno Breaker.  
  
Me: Yes, this is true. As for Taichi and Sora, they are on a vacation right now so my buddy Raven has taken over disclaimer rights for now.   
  
Digital Switch 03, chapter 5  
  
"Hey Palmon, it's been a while since I have seen you." A girl with long brown hair said to a small green plant-like monster as she arrived through a television set.  
  
"You're right, we must see each other more often," Palmon said in greetings of the girl. "What are you doing here Mimi?"  
  
"Well, school got rained out in New York." (A/N: I actually had school rained out once, really. Hell, there was one day where it was just too f&*^$% cold to have school. No snow or anything.) Mimi answered the little plant Digimon. "Then Jyou told me that a random portal had opened up nearby so I decided to visit."  
  
"Well I am glad that you came. Things have gotten somewhat boring around here." The two decided to walk for a while before entering a little chinese-like town.  
  
-Not too far off-  
  
"Ahh," a loud crash is heard as a blond hair boy was thrown out of a televisions set and onto the ground. "Thanks Taichi and Sora, now my uniform is messed up. Oh, well." The boy said sarcasticly while brushing a green overcoat off. As soon as he was done, a dog-like digimon with a horn out of his head appeared from some bushes. "Hey, Gabumon."  
  
"I thought I asked you to come visit me more often, Yamato. I hardly hear from you." The small Digimon said.  
  
"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry," Yamato said putting his hands up in defense, "It's just that I have been busy with my band." Yamato sniffed the air as he smelt something. "MMMMMM, something smells good." Gabumon sniffed the air.  
  
"Your right. Hey, I just remembered, we are near Chinatown where that one Holy Stone was." Yamato's eyes widened in realization to what Gabumon said.  
  
"Your right," Yamato responed, "and it's a good thing that I always keep just the right currency now if I ever run into humpty dumpty again." The two walked to the source of the smell which was coming from a chinese-like town. After a few moments of walking, they entered what looked like a restaurant. As they entered, they see a large stone-like egg Digimon. "YOU!!!!"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, that is old news now. Besides I don't like to receive a second ass kicking from you. Now, what do you want," said the egg. Before he could answer, a soft grumbling sound was heard as if a stomach growls. He turned around to see Mimi with her face flushed from embarassment.  
  
"Sorry, so what are you doing here?" Yamato pointed to Gabumon to answer Mimi's question. "Ah, I see, I also decided to visit Palmon today when a random portal had opened. Let's get some noodles while we're here." The two were talking about what they have been doing recently.  
  
"I don't think that I can understand the American school system. You could totally fail a class, but pass a test at the end of the year, and you pass the class. I thought the school year itself was confusing with a three month vacation between grades." Yamato commented on what Mimi was preparing herself for.  
  
"The U.S. has 50 different school systems, this one is for New York State and it is required for all classes after the 99 class." Mimi responded. "I heard that it had been made a little harder in 2000. Now, to get off the subject, you are still looking good in that uniform." As the two finished their meal and paid for it, a loud explosion was heard.  
  
"What was that?" Gabumon asked as the two humans and their partners rushed out to see part of the town in flames and a bunch of missiles heading in their direction.  
  
"Palmon shinka... Togemon."  
  
"Prickly Bang Bang." Togemon spun in a twister fashion, sending a bunch of needles out. Most of the missiles exploded, but two of them remained.  
  
"Gabumon shinka... Garurumon."  
  
"Fox Fire." The new wolf Digimon fired a blast of dark fire out of his mouth and cancelled out the remaining two missiles. The two adults looked in the direction that the attack came from and noticed two cybernetic-like dragons. "It's Megadramon and Gigadramon."  
  
"That's right and now it's time for you to die. Genocide Gear." The two dragons sent out another volley of missiles that Garurumon and Togemon were barely able to hold back. In the distance, a monk-like Digimon with a yellow fox's mask was watching the fire slowly spread through the city. With her right hand, she chants what seems to be a Buddhist's mantra and some large storm clouds start to form in the skies.  
  
"Garurumon, let's finish this battle now, take it up a level." Yamato yelled out, grabbing his Digivice.  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
"Garurumon shinka... WereGarurumon."  
  
"Togemon, you better evolve too." Mimi said with her Digivice in her hand.  
  
"Togemon shinka... Lillymon."  
  
The two newly evolved perfection Digimon kept on fighting a defense battle, cancelling out every missile before it reaches the town, but not attacking the aggressors themselves. Gigadramon spoke, "Well this has been a good fight and all." The two extend their mechanical arms to the sky.  
  
"But it ends right now for this village!" Megadramon yelled.  
  
"Genocide Gear. Genocide Gear. Genocide Gear. Genocide Gear." Four volleys of missiles each were fired out in rapid succession. As the two chosen and their Digimon looked on in helplessness. The missiles exploded when they neared the black clouds as lightning bolt raced across the skies.  
  
"Now's our chance. We aren't getting anywhere fighting defensively." WereGarurumon said to Lillymon.  
  
"You're right. Flower Canon." Lillymon formed a canon with her arms and fired.  
  
"Wolf Claw." WereGarurumon threw out a blast in the form of an X. The two attacks connected on Megadramon in full force, but he managed to stay up.  
  
"This won't be the last of us. Not by a long shot." The two fled as rain started pouring down dowsing the flames. The two Digimon reverted to their child stage.  
  
"Well I guess we better go." Yamato said as Mimi nodded in response.  
  
"Yes, it was nice seeing you again." Mimi said.  
  
Yamato replied, "Nice seeing you too." The monk watched the two walk off into the distance.  
  
"You know that was very clever of you to create that storm Taomon." Taomon turned to see another monk, but with a dark blue fox mask.  
  
"I should've known that you were behind this attack, Doumon." Taomon said with some anger.  
  
"You are way too traditional, sis. Our clans are gone. We're the last ones left." Doumon said. Taomon lept into the air and extended her arms out in front of her.  
  
"Thousand Spells." A bunch of spell papers flew out. Doumon dodged the attack.  
  
"I'll let you live for now, but don't cross me again. You'll easily regret it." Doumon teleported out and Taomon walked off. Unbeknowest to them, two figures were watching the small fight. One was a skeletal-like wizard and the other was a large black dinosaur.  
  
"So, there was another survivor after all. Well this makes things more interesting. What do you say Black Growmon?" Black Growmon growled in response. "You're right, it won't make a difference soon. We need two more keys before we can begin."  
  
-Real World, Yagami apartment-  
  
"You know, only you can ruin our makeout session in this fashion." Taichi said as he, Sora, and Yamato were in a pile when Yamato flew out of the computer.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
If you went to Jr. High or High School in New York, you should know of the Regents Exam. 


End file.
